seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Parliament
The Parliament of the Old Flesh, often abbreviated as just "The Parliament", is a mysterious and malevolent organization older than existence itself. They have been implied to have a very strong connection to Fern's son. They are heavily implied to be the true main antagonists of Awful Hospital. Origin If the story from the book we find in Fern's inert sub-concept vessel is true, then in the beginning of everything there was just The Birthday Cake and there wasn't anything else. Everything was fine for the cake until it started to feel unwell and other things started existing. The Birthday Cake wasn't able to comprehend that something other than itself may exist, and felt an intense hatred for anything else that wasn't it. From here, the zones were born. The cake's condition worsened, spoiling and decomposing the cake until only its crumbs remained. However, The Crumbs remembered and became the Parliament of the Old Flesh, inheriting the cake's hatred towards anything else. While they hate everything existing, they are okay towards flesh beings and objects but despise anything non-flesh. Description The Parliament's debut comes on Awful Hospital's page 184, with them looming over the crib of Fern's baby. Back then the audience had no idea of their importance to the story for a very long time until they found the Cake book. The Parliament members are very serious and refrain from showing any emotions. They talk big about their plan to assimilate everything into a single entity, recreating the oneness of the Birthday Cake, but they're full of empty promises and never deliver. That was until the events of Awful Hospital. They experimented with different strains of a disease that is able to affect everything, from abiological to the abstract. The exvironators have something to do with it since one of them created the Slobs. The Hospital itself was corrupted by the Parliament, leaving doctors unable to perceive the degradation of their zone and anything that has to do with the Parliament. Speaking about the Parliament is perceived as garbled speech by them. Even doctors outside the Hospital are somewhat affected, as such was the case with Staph. Another side effect of the corruption is the Plank Maze which connects zones between them and deteriorates overtaken furniture into downgraded versions. Slobs and other Parliament entities see the Plank Maze as the Flesh Maze, a place where they have different facilities. Fern's son was infected with a strong omnizonal disease that attracted the Hospital's attention and brought him and his mother in. Since then they hopelessly operate on him without stopping the condition, only slowing it. Most of the Crumbs look like grey or brown monolith but some of them can diverge from this appearance. They hold meeting in Councel Blots where they seem to manifest from a blot on the ground. They are in charge and appear to be very powerful and all seeing as they let the reader know they're keeping tabs on Fern, who can be a threat to their goals. When she returns from her endozone there is a metal plate in her room with the picture of the Birthday Cake with the words "SOON :)" written on it, clearly them sending a message. The image of the Cake is used as the Parliament's logo, appearing on some places such as the back of Crashslob's monitor, in Crash corrupted files and others. Parliament Members Main Members (The Crumbs): *Drainflunk (the leader) *VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV *Redbert *Skleper2 *Wallflap *Scarbox *Arm Chorus *95-zeedje *Seeping Undulator Other Members and Affiliated Entities: *Flipper *Slobs *Parliament Emissary *Jerry *Flesh Doors *Observation Nodule EKZ-00BQ44-OTR7 *Drip Librarian Q7Q-DT8 *Waste Bank Terminal ZZZ-Z-33-Z *Bubble Merchant V2X-UMMBULE *Infoid Larvus *Redhanger ECCV8-B11D3-NOPT-0TRZ-McVorvel-03 *Ottoman *The Very Hungry Grey Worm Trivia *In the archive of Awful Hospital the page 184's title is "Family 2". Cameos Surgery-lobby.png|anti-human (Fern) advertisement 484.png 490.png|an exvironator chasing a doctor rabbit Surgery-tv.png Surgery-tv3.png Bestiary-bagdoodle1.png|drawing of Redbert made by a Biobag Jayparli.png|watching Jay Hornswaggled5.png|Cake logo on Crashslob 449.png|Cake message 680.png|two candles Errorfinal.png|computer corruption Category:Organization Category:Parliament related